


Forcescore

by autisticJuggalo, ToniArkens



Category: enigma - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash, i was dared too write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticJuggalo/pseuds/autisticJuggalo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniArkens/pseuds/ToniArkens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds himself brought suddenly into the world of Earth in the year 1864, where he finds the country of USA in the midst of a harsh civil war...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forcescore

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck am I writing this?  
> Why the fuck wouldn't I?

Before he even opens his eyes he knows something is wrong. But upon opening them, he set aside his feeling of strangeness, to escape the incoming attackers. Luke hurriedly rolls down the muddy hill into the entrenchment below, narrowly dodging a primitive bullet from striking through his lushes hair. He swerves his head side to side, trying to get his bearings, when he notices the others beside him. 

"H-hello, mind telling me exactly where i am?", Luke says with a slightly exaggerated smile.

The group of men clad in blue all exchanged looks before one answered, "Hell", and they all chuckled.

Luke sat confused for a moment, not knowing what Hell is, but that it was clearly a joke from them. None the less he took to calling the surrounding area Hell, even if just to entertain these men. "Hell sure seems like a shitty place, i think i'll being going. Mind showing where too?"

"Heh heh, yeah sure kid, the way outta here", another soldier stood up slightly pointing his thumb behind him toward the direction the previous gunfire came from. "Is right through those boys' dead bodies", more laughter from the group of men.

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "Alright then, guess i'll be on my way". Before the men could respond, Luke came hurdling out of the entrenchment making a B Line for the armed soldiers apposing those whom he just met. They of course opened fire on him, but to no avail, the bullets seemed to swerve around his body as his fingers danced at his sides. "Pardon me!", he yelled in a soldiers face as he leaped over him, simultaneously stealing his rifle. He places the barrel to the more well dressed of the folk's head and demands the surrender. They all open fire on him, only to witness the bullets stop mere inches from Luke's body.

"I believe this is when you surrender, right boys?", Luke grins.

The higher up soldier whom has the gun to his temple replies only with, "What in the hell are you..".

 

 

 

***work in progress***


End file.
